


Aventurine Misadventures: Stepping Out

by TigerCookie102



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerCookie102/pseuds/TigerCookie102
Summary: Rin, and Aventurine, makes her way to a party to cause a little chaos but when she runs into a beautiful gem, her plans change.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Aventurine Misadventures: Stepping Out

“Alright, I’m in position.” Rin said  
“Be careful going in.” Aven responded.  
“I know.” Rin sighed as her gem stopped glowing, ending the call with her twin.  
She opened up the grate under her and jumped down into a dark room. There was no sign of anyone else in the room. Rin’s gem lit up again to give her light and connected to Aven.  
“I made it in,” Rin spoke as she walked around the room, “No sign of him.”  
“Keep an eye out for him.” Aven replied. “Don’t do anything too stupid.”  
Rin rolled her eyes as the call ended. She knew that he knew she was going to do something stupid anyways. Being in this place was a stupid thing. She could get into a lot of trouble if she got caught but she had to do this.  
Looking around the room, Rin recognized the lab. Memories started to come back to her. All the times she and her brother had snuck in here so he could go visit Gravel, a gem experiment. While he did that, Rin would keep a lookout for the owner of the lab, Chrysoprase. He had only caught Rin in the lab at the beginning. Due to being illegal at the time according to Era 2 laws, Rin was good at lying her way out of things. She had told the scientist that she was interested in his work and wanted to learn more.  
What she didn’t expect was becoming actually interested in science and sorta becoming friends with Chryso. What Chyrso didn’t expect was Rin and Aven kidnapping Gravel to give him a better life.  
The look of pain and betrayal he gave her as they escaped had stuck with her all these years later. But she couldn’t let him keep hurting Gravel. It was because she and Aven existed that Gravel was made. Gemlings were not something you saw prior to Era 3 and Rin understood why her parents kept them secret for so long after meeting Gravel.  
But now wasn’t the time to reminisce about the past. Right now she had to find a weapon Chyrso was working on.  
Rin walked over to a workbench and looked around. She spotted the handle that could belong to a rejuvenator. It had two buttons though. One would activate a rejuvenator, the other would activate a gem destabilizer. These weapons were no longer legal in Era 3.  
Despite being a pirate and constantly committing illegal acts, Aven and Rin had decided that they would only steal from the gems who could afford it and help out the gems who needed it. Along with looking for treasure and such. One of the things they do is to stop innocent gems from getting hurt.  
And this new weapon would hurt a lot of innocent gems.  
Rin picked up the handle and looked it over. “Found it. Now to get rid of it for good.”  
She set it back down and summoned a purple spiked bat from her gem that she had stolen from her uncle, Purple. He didn’t mind.  
She lifted it up then swung down hard on the handle, causing a loud crack as the weapon broke on impact. After a few more hits just to make sure it was broken, Rin put the bat back in her gem. As she did, the door behind her opened.  
“Wha...You! I…” A familiar voice stuttered.  
Rin turned around and saw Chrysoprase standing in the door. Aven hadn’t warned her so he must have been in another room.  
“I’ve been working on that for seven months!” Chryso yelled at her. “Do you only exist to destroy my life’s work any chance you get?!”  
“Basically, yeah.” Rin shrugged.  
“I used to like you! I used to think you were a brilliant child! What happened to you? No wait, don’t answer that. I don’t actually care.” Chryso went on.  
Rin walked over to where she had landed when entering the room. “It was nice seeing you too, doc. But I have other meetings to attend to you. Later.”  
Rin jumped up into the vent and quickly put the grate back in its place. She could hear Chryso yelling for the security system to activate but it was already too late. Rin was already crawling her way out and soon and jumped out an opening where Aven had been waiting.  
“Did you find it?” Aven asked.  
“Found and destroyed. Turns out Chryso was just in another room.” Rin replied.  
Aven stared at her with growing concern. “Are you okay? Were you hurt? What happened?” He grabbed her shoulders and started to look her over for any signs of being hurt.  
“Aven, I’m fine. I got away before he activated the security system. Which is why we should leave and get back to the ship.” Rin pushed his hands off.  
Aven was larger and stronger than Rin. It wasn’t much effort for him to pick her up. But he never hurt her and didn’t squeeze her hard, making it easy to push him off.  
“Oh right. Let’s go.” Aven said and started to walk away from the lab.  
Rin followed him, glancing back at the lab. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t helped Aven rescue Gravel from there. If she had betrayed Aven instead of Chryso.  
Because she was illegal for the majority of her childhood and had to stay a secret from the world, there weren't many chances to make friends. Even her uncles and dead grandfather didn’t know that she and her twin existed. Chryso was her first friend she had made. But she had to betray him. What he was doing was wrong.  
A part of her knew that it could have been her and Aven in Gravel’s place. She would want someone to rescue her. And now Gravel was living happily on another planet with lots of water to swim in. Aven was happy too.  
That’s all that mattered in the end. Seeing her brother happy.  
After walking for a while, the twins reached their ship. It was a gift for their 18th birthday from their uncle Purple. He had always encouraged them to do whatever they wanted to do after he had learned about their existence. Rin loved her uncle very much and was ecstatic when he gave them the ship.  
She could still remember her father, Beni, freaking out about being shown up and his precious children being given a ship.  
Rin got on board and went into her room. Aven followed her.  
“You okay Rin?” Aven asked.  
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Rin asked as she took her hat off, setting it on her bed.  
Aven shrugged. “You just seemed a little sad on the way back.”  
“I promise I’m fine.” Rin reassured him as she went over to her mirror. “I just need to focus on tonight.”  
Aven walked further into the room. “You mean Boracite’s party? Why are you going? Doesn’t he want us locked up after we stole all those artifacts from him?”  
Rin smiled as she remembered Boracite flipping out as she ran away with a really expensive statue. “I heard he got a really large and expensive, hand painted portrait of himself. I thought I could...add some final touches to it.”  
“So why not just sneak in?” Aven asked  
Rin’s gem and body glowed as she changed her form. Her clothes changed into a full length dress with an open back. Her hair went into a bun and high heels replaced her boots. The glowing stopped and Rin checked herself in the mirror. “The security is going to be tight. So the easiest way to get in is as a guest. Do you think this is too much?”  
Aven shook his head. “You look great, but you hate dressing up. I could do it.”  
Rin picked up some accessories from her desk and put them on. “I want to do it. It’ll be really funny. He already hates me. It’ll just be another jab at him.”  
Aven let out a sigh of defeat. “Alright. But call me if anything happens. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
She looked at him and smiled. “I promise not to get hurt. I’ll be back before sunrise. Don’t worry.”  
Aven quickly hugged her, causing her to squeak in surprise. She relaxed and hugged back.  
Rin entered Boracite’s mansion along with the other guests, who were actually invited. They were all nobles, or were prior to Era 3. A few were upset with the changes the diamonds, mainly Steven Universe had made. They disagreed with him and wanted things to go back to how they were.  
Boracite was one of those gems.  
Rin had never met Steven, only saw him through broadcasts. But because of him, her parents could be public about their relationship. A pearl and a benitoite. And because of Steven, Aven and Rin were no longer illegal and didn’t have to hide anymore. For that, she will always be grateful to him.  
Outside of the mansion and inside quartz and topazes were standing guard. They were probably hired since Boracite didn’t keep any other gems that weren’t his pearls or his one ivory. He was very picky about what gems he keeps. Just another reason to dislike him.  
She hadn’t seen Boracite have guards around his mansion before. She was probably the reason why he now has guards.  
The party was taking place in a large ballroom. She expected it to be in the throne room but there seemed to be more guests that could only fit in this room. It was more surprising that this many gems liked Boracite enough to attend his party.  
A few years ago Rin would assume they were just here to suck up to Boracite in hopes of receiving a pearl. But now that wasn’t exactly happening as now everyone was free. Yet, Boracite’s pearls stayed with him. Rin only assumed it was out of fear.  
Rin looked around the room as she headed to the bar and sat down. She wanted to take in her surroundings before slipping out, taking note of where the guards were. Luckily there lots of guests here and so one slipping out wouldn’t be noticed. The other problem was finding the painting.  
She was so focused on working out her plan that she hadn’t noticed that a teal gem sat down next to her. “Hello.” The gem said.  
Rin blinked and turned to look at her. The teal gem smiled at her. The gem had long dark teal hair that hung loose from hair, reaching her knees. Her eyes were a bright teal that matched her gem inner left wrist. She wore a two piece dress with a top that was off the shoulder. Dark green, almost black, gloves covered her arms. The skirt was floor length with a slit on the side. Rin now realized how having the slit allowed for easier movement. If only she had thought of that.  
“Are you okay?” The gem asked.  
Rin blinked as she snapped back to reality. “Uh? Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine.”  
“I’m Aurichalcite.” The gem smiled.  
“I’m...uh…” Rin stuttered as she tried to think.  
Telling this new gem her actual name was too risky. She was wanted by Boracite afterall. This gem could tell him that she was here and she wasn’t planning on getting caught tonight. Or ever.  
“Jade. Purple Jade.” Rin said quickly.  
Aurichalcite looked her over. “You don’t look like a jade. Too tall for a jade.  
Shit. Rin thought. She had picked Purple Jade because that’s what her parents fused into. It seemed fitting at the time.  
“You look more like a purple aventurine. But not completely.” The teal gem said.  
“That’s because I’m...off-coloured. Yup.” Rin smiled, trying to mask her nervousness.  
Why was she so nervous in front of this beautiful gem? She’s never acted like this before. It was so hard to think. Her eyes sparkled like stars and it was captivating. Rin couldn’t help but stare at this gem in front of her. She looked perfect.  
“I’m surprised Boracite invited an off-colour, regarding the new era rules. He’s still stuck in his ways.” Aurichalcite said.  
“Oh I’m just someone’s plus one.” Rin replied quickly.  
Aurichalcite blinked. “You came with someone? Who?”  
Shit. Rin thought again. She was off her game tonight. This had never happened before. Even she was her normal smooth self when in the lab earlier that day. But the difference was a scientist who was experimenting on a gem and a hot goddess that was speaking to her. She had picked Rin to talk to.  
“Um…” Rin took a quick look around the room. Thanks to her father’s job, she was familiar with many different times of gems. “A garnet.”  
“That makes sense.” Aurichalcite said before sitting up. “Do you want to dance?”  
“Sure.” Rin said.  
Aurichalcite stood up and held out her hand. Rin took it as she stood up. She was led out onto the dance floor and Aurichalcite placed a hand on her shoulder and held Rin’s hand in her other hand. Rin placed her hand on the beautiful gem’s waist. She could feel her cheeks grow warm from blushing.  
Rin wasn’t a dancer like her mother. She was better at fighting and being quick on her feet. But when it came to dancing, she had two left feet as the humans said. Plus she never wore heels so that wasn’t playing in her favour. Boots had become her go to footwear.  
Though she was struggling, Aurichalcite didn’t seem to mind. Even slowing down for her. It didn’t help much as Rin ended up stepping on her foot.  
“Sorry! I’m not really a dancer…” Rin quickly apologized.  
Aurichalcite didn’t seem to mind and smiled at her. “It’s fine. Let’s go get some fresh air.”  
Rin nodded as she was then led out of the ballroom and out onto a balcony, overlooking Homeworld. The star tinkled above them in a cloudless sky. It really was a beautiful sight.  
The two gems leaned on the railing and looked out on the rest of Homeworld, White Diamond’s ship shining in the distance.  
“You aren’t a purple jade, are you?” Aurichalcite asked.  
Rin looked at her and shrugged. “I could be.”  
Aurichalcite smiled. “You can trust me. It’s Era 3 after all. You can be yourself.”  
Rin felt herself blush a bit. “Yeah, I’m a purple aventurine. You can call me Rin.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Rin. You can call me Auri if you want. Aurichalcite is a bit of a mouth full.” Auri said.  
Rin smiled and nodded. “I think Auri is pretty.”  
She watched as Auri blushed and looked away. Rin was beginning to relax and feel at ease. Maybe she wouldn’t bother with messing with Boracite tonight. Being with Auri was way better. She was just so chill and relaxed, making it easier to talk to her.  
Auri looked back at her. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Rin replied.  
“You don’t really look like an aventurine either. Are you lying again?” Auri asked.  
Rin chuckled and smiled. “I don’t really look like any gem. I’m a gemling.”  
Auri looked confused for a second then her expression changed to one of realization. “Oh you are one of the gemlings that exist. You have a brother, right?”  
Rin nodded. “Aven. Yeah. We’re kinda famous for being gemlings. Our parents threw a party after Era 3 started and we were all safe to be ourselves. It was a crazy day...the following days were even crazier.”  
“How so?” Auri asked.  
“Uh…” Rin glanced away as she thought back to the events. “Let’s just say my brother and I got into some trouble with a certain agate.”  
The agate was Botswana Agate, who was upset about the twins existing and messing with her that she had Carmine pearl restart them with a rejuvenator. Aven started acting like a pearl, and Rin acted like a benitoite. They even reformed looking like their parents. It was a crazy few days for everyone.  
Auri nodded. “Alright. Hey, do you want some drinks? Boracite imported some from Earth.”  
“Sure.” Rin smiled.  
Auri smiled and went back into the room. Rin watched then looked back out at Homeworld. She wanted to keep talking with Auri. Once she got back she would ask for a way to contact her after the party. Rin had never felt this way before about any gem before. She only had a few small crushes but none of them went anywhere.  
Rin had never been in any romantic relationship before. It was an unfamiliar territory for her. Maybe Auri could be her first.  
“I got the drinks.” Auri said, snapping Rin out of her thoughts.  
Rin turned around as Auri held out a margarita glass. “Thank you.” Rin said and took the glass.  
They each took a few sips of their drinks in silence. Rin had alcohol from Earth before. She enjoyed various alcohol drinks and kept a few bottles on her ship. It was surprising that Boracite would have something from Earth considering how he felt about all the recent changes. But this didn’t taste like the usual drinks she had.  
“Hey...um...what’s in this?” Rin asked.  
“I don’t know what goes into these Earth drinks.” Auri replied.  
Rin put a hand on the railing. Things started to sway and go blurry. She had gotten drunk before and this was nothing like that. Everything kept moving that Rin didn’t realize she was falling over. Then everything went black.  
End of Part 3  
The first thing Rin noticed was that she was laying on something hard. Light hit her eyelids, making her open them up. She blinked a few times while she adjusted to the light. The light buzzing of the destabilizer wall that was used as a cell door was the only thing she could hear.  
Sitting up with a groan, Rin noticed her hands were cuffed together. She looked around her cell, taking in the light green colour that was all too familiar.  
“Great.” Rin muttered. “He caught me.”  
She had been in Boracite’s private prison before. The pointy leg bastard felt the need to have a small dungeon in his mansion. Rin suspected he used it to lock up his pearls when they stepped out of line.  
The only question on Rin’s mind was how did she get here. Thinking back to the night before, everything fell into place.  
She had been drugged.  
Great. Now she had to figure out how to get out before Boracite came. It was way past sun rise now and Aven would be freaking out. She needed to call him but her hands were cuffed behind her back. After struggling for a while, she gave up on trying to pull her hands free.  
Then she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. It didn’t sound like Boracite.Boracite didn’t have feet.  
Rin looked over at the door to see Auri standing there. She looked completely different now. Her confidence from last night was replaced by nervousness. Even her outfit had changed.  
Her long hair was now pulled back into a braid and she wore a hat with flowers. Her beautiful dress and now turned into a black leotard, a cropped short sleeve jacket, and a scarf. Her arms wore black fingerless gloves that almost reached her shoulders and matching thigh high socks that had rips and tears. Two belts wrapped around her waist with a skirt attached to the back. High heels were replaced by simple shoes.  
She still looked beautiful to Rin but she had tricked her and brought her here.  
“What do you want?” Rin asked with a frown.  
Auri looked at her, taken aback by the harsh tone. “I just came to check on you. I want to apologize for last night. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“But you did.” Rin said harshly. “Did Boracite tell you to do it?”  
Auri nodded and looked down. “He ordered me to capture you so you can be punished for your crimes against him. I’m his personal bodyguard.”  
Rin looked her over. She didn’t have that bodyguard look. She didn’t even look like a guard. Rin looked back at her. “You weren’t made to be a bodyguard, right?”  
Auri shook her head. “I was made and trained to be a bounty hunter. Boracite bought me from Cuprosklodowskite.”  
“You worked for that bitch?! The one with the stupid tiny hat?” Rin asked.  
Auri looked at her with surprise. “Yeah, that’s her.”  
Rin started to laugh, confusing Auri. “She has a thing for my grandpa. I can’t believe you worked for her.”  
Auri looked confused still. Realization washed over her face. “Oh right. Alpha Benitoite. She wouldn’t shut up about him.”  
“But he hates her!” Rin kept laughing and Auri giggled.  
They calmed down and silence filled the air. Rin wasn’t expecting to find out that Auri had worked for a noble gem who for some crazy reason liked her dead grandpa. But it was nice hearing her laugh and to see her smile.  
“Hey…” Rin said softly, her voice was much more gentle then before. “You don’t have to stay with Boracite. It’s Era 3 now. You can leave and he can’t do anything about it.”  
Auri looked at her then away. “I wish it was that easy. But if I leave or any of Boracite’s gems, he’ll send Devilline after us. I don’t have a choice.”  
“But you do.” Rin looked at her. “You have a choice. Everyone has a choice. If you come with me, I’ll make sure you never come back here. I promise.”  
The two stared at each other with anticipation. Rin stayed quiet to let Auri think her offer over. She had quickly forgiven her now that she understood that Boracite forced her to capture Rin. There was no point in being angry about it anymore.  
“Can I bring someone with me?” Auri broke the silence. “She’s a pearl and she isn’t happy here.”  
“Of course.” Rin said. “We’d love to have you both.”  
Auri gave a hopeful smile before calling over the pearl she had mentioned.  
A gold pearl walked over. She was dressed very simply. A leotard with a halter top tied with a bow behind her neck. A simple belt and sheer skirt. No shoes but she had a few gold bracelets on her ankle, wrist, and upper arm. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her bangs brushed the top of her eyes, hiding her eyebrows. Compared to the rest of Boracite’s pearls, she was the most simple.  
“This is Gold Pearl.” Auri introduced the gem.  
Rin nodded and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Rin.”  
Pearl smiled. “I know.” She said. Her voice was soft and shy.  
Auri opened the door and took off Rin’s cuffs. Rin stood up and quickly shapeshifted her fancy outfit back into her regular outfit. She smiled with confidence. It felt great to have her jacket and boots. Too bad her hat was back on the ship. The outfit was incomplete without it.  
She looked at the two gems next to her. “Now we need to get out of here.”  
“Boracite has a few guards from last night around to make sure you don’t escape.” Auri said.  
“I’m that special, huh? Well sucks to be him today. Or any day.” Rin said as she stepped out of the cell.  
She looked around the hallway. Two entry points. There were probably guards nearby. It would be easy for her to get out if it was just her. But she had to account for Auri, who could probably take care of herself, and Pearl.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” Someone yelled from down the hallway.  
The trio turned to see Boracite walking towards them. He looked very pissed.  
“Going for a morning stroll.” Rin replied to the angry green gem. “Want to join us?”  
“No I do not! Aurichalcite, lock her back up!” Boracite yelled.  
Rin and Auri looked at each other. There was a brief moment where Rin thought Auri would but nothing happened. Instead, Auri just smiled and Rin smiled back. They looked at Boracite.  
“No.” Auri said with confidence. “We’re leaving.”  
Boracite stared at Auri then looked at Pearl. He frowned more and looked at Auri again. “With my pearl?”  
“She wants to leave.” Auri said.  
Rin summoned her gun. “And if you know what’s best, you won’t try to stop us.”  
That only seemed to piss Boracite off more. His gem glowed as he summoned his weapon, a giant pair of scissors. They were about half his height. He pulled it apart so he had two swords. “I am not letting you steal my gems.”  
“It’s not stealing if they are coming willingly.” Rin said then smiled. “How about this? If I can defeat you without any weapons, you’ll let us all go. But if you win, I’ll go in that cell willingly.”  
“Rin…” Auri looked at her, worried.  
“Deal.” Boracite said.  
Rin poofed her gun and looked at Auri, giving her a wink. “I got this.”  
Auri and Pearl took a few steps back to give the two gems space. Tension hung in the air as the two stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.  
Eventually Boracite ran at Rin and swung his swords at her. Rin quickly stepped out of the way, letting him stumble a bit. He frowned and swung again, only for Rin to dodge once more.  
This repeated a few times, Rin leading him in a full circle. Boracite got more frustrated and lifted his swords above him. Rin took the opening and kicked his legs, making him fall flat on his face.  
Rin turned to Auri and Pearl with a wide smile. “See? That was super easy.”  
Auri smiled. “I guess I was worried about nothing.”  
“Aw! You were worried about me?” Rin asked in a teasing tone.  
“Shut u-BEHIND YOU!” Auri quickly yelled.  
Rin turned around to see a sword coming towards her. Before she could react, a gold cutlass appeared and blocked the sword. Rin looked to see who was holding the sword and saw Pearl. She was struggling to keep Boracite’s sword away. Pearls weren’t built to fight. But neither was Boracite.  
Rin used her foot to swipe Boracite’s legs out from under him, making him fall on his back and dropping his swords. She quickly kicked the swords away from him. Auri summoned a teal disc from her gem and frowned.  
“Cheater! They can’t help you!” Boracite sat up and glared at Rin.  
Rin summoned her gun and walked up to Boracite. She aimed for the space between his eyes. “Pirates.” Rin smiled before pulling the trigger.  
The bullet made out of light shot out and hit it’s target. Boracite poofed in a puff of smoke and his gem fell. Rin tapped it with her foot, bubbling it.  
“You’ll always remember this day as the day you almost beat Captain Rin Aventurine.” Rin said to the bubbled gem.  
She poofed her gun and turned around to Auri and Pearl. She hadn’t expected Pearl to save her from being poofed, but she was very grateful she did. Auri seemed to have relaxed and poofed her disc. Pearl looked at her cutlass.  
“I didn’t know I could summon a weapon.” Pearl said.  
“Most gems can.” Rin walked over. “I’m happy you did. You saved me. Thank you.”  
Pearl seemed surprised by the gratitude. She smiled and nodded before poofing her weapon.  
Auri looked at Rin. “How do we get out? There’s still guards around.”  
Rin thought and looked around. She saw the cuffs and picked them up. “Pretend to be escorting me and just walk outside.” She explained as she put the cuffs on.  
Auri nodded then the trio walked out of the hallway. They walked through the mansion and reached the entrance. Two quartz guards stood next to the door. They didn’t even glance at them as they walked out. They probably didn’t even care.  
As they went down the steps, Auri took the cuffs off of Rin and tossed them into a bush. Rin rubbed her wrists and smiled.  
Pearl looked around then at Rin. “Does this mean I’m free now?”  
Rin nodded. “You can do whatever you want now. I’ll make sure you never come back here again.”  
Pearl smiled and nodded.  
Rin looked at Auri and Pearl, smiling. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here and I don't know if I'm doing anything right. I already posted this story on Steven Universe Amino (yes I know it's problematic). I'm trying to get back into writing so this is far from perfect. If you want to see my art, please follow my instagram @tigercookie102


End file.
